


Blushing Like Rose Petals

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Planner AU, florist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Being a wedding planner, it's important that Jemma had the number of a great florist. And Linda Fitz is the best there is. She's kind, helpful, and brilliant at her job. The fact that she has an incredibly nice and handsome son that Jemma gets to run into on occasion doesn't hurt either.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AU August 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Blushing Like Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 for AU August! Enjoy!

It was part of Jemma’s job to be organized. After all, being involved in a momentous moment in someone’s life isn't something to just shrug at. It’s important! As a wedding planner, Jemma was hired to create a beautiful wedding, help it go off without a hitch, and all make it seem smooth and effortless when in reality it was like herding cats. That was why it was such a relief to have the phone number of such a great florist. 

Linda was the absolute best. She sat down with Jemma for every customer beforehand and showed her ideas. Then, when they had figured out a few good options, she had another consultation with the couple present. Linda always made the most amazing biscuits and had an array of tea on hand at all times. Her shop was always filled with the most beautiful flowers and the sunny yellow curtains breathed an air of sunshine. The place was almost magical. Forget almost, Jemma was sure it was. Part of the reason she was so sure was that the shop also had Fitz. 

Leopold Fitz was the son of Linda. He sort of worked there, but was mostly there to just sort of help out. He fixed things about the shop, did deliveries when his mum needed him to, and could whip together an arrangement if the place was swamped with work. He had a keen eye, beautifully blue ones, that could make the most wonderful designs. Though she was shy about admitting it, Jemma found other things she quite liked about the handsome Mr. Fitz. She often took notice in the way he rolled up his sleeves when he was at work, how his fingers were calloused but dexterous, the way the corner of his mouth turned up when it was her who walked through the door. And she adored the way he greeted her, his eyes lighting up as he breathed her name. She also loved the conversations they had. Sometimes, after a meeting with Linda, Jemma would accidentally stay until closing just chatting away with Fitz. They would talk about nothing and sometimes everything, catching up and conversing about things they couldn’t wait to share. 

Okay, so Jemma was slightly in love with the son of her favorite florist. Perhaps that was the reason she was so giddy to go to flower consultations, because it meant she just might get to see him. And when he was there, like he was that beautiful spring day, that giddiness turned to full blown happiness. 

“Hello, Fitz,” Jemma said cheerfully as the bell above the door rang in her arrival. 

He looked up from a display rack he was rearranging and grinned. “Jemma.”

“Is your mum here? I’ve got another wedding for her to work her magic on.”

“Yep, she’s in the back. Chances are she heard the bell and is--”

“Well if it isn’t the lovely Jemma,” Linda said, cutting off her son. He quickly moved closer to the display as his mum came speeding past him to give Jemma a hug. They exchanged pleasantries and caught up on one another’s lives while Fitz went to go fetch the tea. 

“How’s business been?” Jemma asked. 

Linda came to sit across from her at the little consultation table. “Oh, it’s been fine. Spring’s always a good time. Lots of weddings. And Leo’s been such a help with the extra workload. Goodness! I almost forgot to tell you about the new bench he’s been making me.”

It was then that Fitz arrived with the tea and biscuits. 

“Has she started talking about the bench?” Fitz teased, exchanging an inside joke with Jemma. His mum, being the proud mother she was, tended to start conversations talking about something Fitz had done. It always made the sweetest blush bloom on his cheeks, but he normally combated it with a bit of loving teasing. 

“Just started,” Jemma whispered as Fitz set the plate of biscuits in front of her.

“Oh, hush you two and let me be proud of you Leo.”

“It’s just a bench, mum,” Fitz said. 

Linda pursed her lips. “A very nice bench that has caught the eye of every person who has passed by this shop.”

“Wait,” Jemma said, grabbing onto Fitz’s rolled up sleeve, “is it the one outside?”

He shrugged and she had to stop herself from smiling at the pink tint on his cheeks. 

“Fitz, it’s beautiful. Linda’s right, it actually caught my eye on the way in.”

Fitz smiled softly as their eyes met. It was then that Jemma realized she was still touching his arm. She blushed and removed her hand as he gave her a quiet thank you. 

With the story of the beautiful bench wrapped up, Jemma and Linda began the consultation. During the meeting, however, Jemma’s eyes kept wandering to Fitz as her finger’s imagined the feel of his shirt over and over again. The distraction did not go unnoticed by Linda, but the older woman pretended that everything was business as usual. That is until Fitz disappeared to the back and she turned to talk to Jemma.

“You know,” Linda said while Jemma wrote down a figure she had just given her, “I have always given my son his space when it comes to relationships.”

Jemma snapped her head up so fast it was lucky her neck didn’t hurt afterwards. “Sorry?”

“Now, I’ve always been there when he asked for me or needed advice, but other than that I never pushed my opinion. But I just don’t think I can hold my tongue on this one.”

Her eyes widening, Jemma tilted her head slightly in confusion. The expression just made Linda let out a soft little laugh. She moved the plate aside and laid a gentle hand atop Jemma’s. 

“I see how my son looks at you, like you’re all the stars in the sky and all the flowers upon the earth. It’s like you hung the moon itself. And dare I say you look at him in much the same way. Now I bet he’s a ball of nerves trying to figure out a way to admit his feelings, but I have no doubt he feels them for you.”

Jemma opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t think of what she wanted to say. What did one say when all your dreams came true in a single moment? In the end, she just smiled radiantly and whispered, “thank you.”

Upon Fitz’s return to the front of the shop, Linda gathered the information Jemma had given her and stood up from the table. 

“Well, I’ll leave the two of you alone to your customary post-consultation conversation,” she said, giving Jemma a wink as she walked out of the room. 

“What was that about?” Fitz asked, sliding into the seat his mother had vacated. 

Jemma shrugged and twirled her finger around the rim of her tea cup. “Oh, we just had an interesting discussion.”

Fitz’s formed a question with his brows. 

“She said that she thinks you have feelings for me.”

Jemma looked up from her cup just in time to see Fitz go a very bright shade of red. “She she she--she said that?”

“Yes. And she said they were feelings she thought I returned.”

That made him go very still. Apart from his eyes, which traveled all about her face looking for an answer to a question he hadn’t even posed yet. 

“And are they? Feelings you return I mean.”

“Are they feelings you have?” she asked. 

To her surprise, Fitz just laughed. “Are they--Jemma, of course I have feelings for you. I have had them since the moment I met you.”

“You have?” Jemma said, a very wide smile beginning to pull at her cheeks. 

“Yeah,” he said. He said it as if he’d never said a truer thing in his life. 

“Well,” she said, reaching for his hand, “just so you know. I very much return the feelings.” 

They sat there, holding one another’s hands, smiling like it was the greatest day that ever was, and blushing like roses in spring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
